basquashfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan JD
}} Dan JD is the main protagonist of Basquash, a basketball-loving boy who despises BFB after a Big Foot accident crippled his little sister. His goal is to send his sister to the moon for advanced treatment for her paralyzed legs. In the daytime, Dan undergoes the alias, "Dunk Mask, to demoralize the sport by smashing all the TVs in the city, and collecting the cash from junk exchange. Upon Miyuki's return and gaining his own Big Foot, Dan invades an official BFB game and attempts to rampage further on even stakes but oppositely, ends up skyrocketing its popularity even awed the crowd with his highly skilled demonstration. As a result of the widespread destruction, Dan is imprisoned for a year and instantly became a living legend who inspired the sport, Big Foot Streetball later renamed as Basquash. Now with a massive debt for the stadium destruction, Dan's goal as a 'basquasher' (a term for Basquash players that he coined) has extended not just for his sister, but to pay it all off. Dan is able to throw a "thunderbolt ball", a basketball that shines with a 'radiant light that traced a shape of the heavens' creation'. For this, he is believed to be the Legend, the one destined to save Earthdash and Mooneyes, but later revealed that it's not just Dan, everyone who is a 'basquasher' is a part of the Legend. Using their combined skills and their own 'thunderbolt balls', the 'basquashers' reactivate the ultimate in Mooneyes, by throwing a 'final dunk', bumping Mooneyes back into orbit, effectively saving Earthdash and Mooneyes, as they were previously in a collision course with each other. At the series' end, Dan is last seen playing basketball with Iceman, affirming that he will continue to play, and that he has not lost any passion in basketball, and possibly Basquash, either. Relationships Miyuki Ayukawa Miyuki is Dan's team member of "Bigfoot". She can fix Dan's bigfoot for the games. She is a skilled mechanic and an endowed teenager. *In the first episode, she was little and was moving away. She said,"Do you like me dan. He said," I guess so." " I like you to Dan" " I reciprocate love you dan," *Although he said "I guess so", later on you would see that his heart belongs to the girl from band Eclipse, Rouge, same goes for her, she fell in love with him, though at first she was just pretending to lure Dan into the trap, after he took care of her when she got hit by Iceman's "Destroy", she started liking him, which later developed in real love. Iceman Hottie Since the invasion and his release from prison, Dan views him as a worthy rival and ally. Haruka Gracia She has a fetish for feet (unintentionally tickling Dan mercilessly while caressing his feet between her breasts upon their first encounter). Rouge Near the end of the OCB tournament, Dan realizes Rouge's feelings for him, after she played against him without reinforcement medication, in an attempt to keep her play honest, which resulted in her losing consciousness in the middle of the game. As she left for the moon, he made a promise to eventually travel to the moon himself, asking her to wait for him, hinting that he may have developed feelings for her. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Basquash